The present invention relates to a plastic short runner valve plate for use in a short runner valve manifold assembly.
In the past, it has typically been necessary to adjust and secure valve plates on shafts with built-on type mechanisms. There has been a need in the art to provide a self-centering and easy-to-assemble valve plate for use in a short runner valve. Details of a short runner valve manifold are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,370, which patent is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,370, typically these plates are secured with screws or fasteners. In fact, because of the difference in coefficients of expansion between the aluminum or metal plates and the polymer or plastic manifold, it is necessary to provide either increased tolerances or very specific assembly requirements, as shown in FIG. 10 of the ""370 patent. Therefore, it has been a goal in the art to provide further streamlined manufacturing processes, lighter weight assemblies in the valve plate area, and closer tolerance parts with less differences of coefficients of expansion.
Additionally, the anti-chatter feature of the ""370 patent discloses useful apparatus for reducing chatter in the short runner valve shafts. These are highly effective in reducing shaft chatter. However, there is some friction associated with these anti-chatter devices and their use. Therefore, it has been a goal in the art to further reduce friction of these anti-chatter devices while maintaining the effectiveness of anti-chatter devices. This would allow reduced actuation toward further streamlining and reducing weight in the short runner valve manifold.
Thus, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a plastic or polymer valve plate for use in a short runner manifold. The short runner manifold includes a shaft portion with at least a first slot therein. The plate includes barbed tabs, which are insertable through the stop portion but expand at the other side of the slot portion. Also included is a stop for securing the plate from further movement through the slot. Thus, the plate is secured in the slot, with very little assembly required. Also provided in the present invention is a grease applicator and method for applying grease in the shaft biasing assemblies of a short runner valve manifold.